legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magna473
Magna473 (AKA Magna) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on January 31st, 2011. He is an Artisan with over 2,415 posts and 1 stud. He mainly posts in the Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay Subforum, but used to post mainly in the Ninjago Roleplay Subforum. His avatar is a space helmet. He retired in May 2011, but came back two months later. He lives in the United States. His pride and joy, for a long time, was that fact that he was leader of the Ice Ninjas. First Posts Magna started out posting in the Ninjago Forum in the Ninjago Author's Hangout, which is now defunct. It told the story of his character, Ceran, and how he and 3 other new ninjas saved Ninjago - again. It was rejected for violence. He advanced to Initiate in that forum. Joining Ninjago Roleplay Magna started out in the Ice Ninjas in Ninjago Roleplay, and was a rising star. With a one-man, semi-OP attack on the Samurai H.Q., he defeated, among others, DarthVil and Toa Ignika Life Toa. He sent their H.Q. into inactiveness with an attack that spanned two months, and ended with the destruction of their H.Q. He is still famous there. Retirement After the destruction of the Samurai H.Q., Magna was incredibly bored. He posted a retirement speech in the Ice Ninjas, just one week after being appointed leader by Acoustic14. He was gone for two months. Return Magna came back two months later, but avoided the Ninjago Forum. He posted in a number of forums, most notably in the Hero Factory Forum, where he wrote an epic story that was ranked 11/10. Star Wars Magna, always an avid Star Wars fan, decided to join that forum. He posted mainly in Star Wars Deadliest Warrior, where he and Stonewall42 posted and analysed very interesting battles between, for example, Anakin and Luke Skywalker, and Darth Bane and Darth Revan. Stonewall got him interested in Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay and Star Wars Original Saga Roleplay. Star Wars Roleplay Magna started out in Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay as a bounty hunter, and fought for about 10 pages with the Clone-Jedi Commando HQ. That was where, during an argument, he first encountered JJS495, a bounty hunter who he would go on to have many arguments with. Battle at the Sith HQ In late 2011, Magna was hired by Stonewall42, then a Mandalorian, to help attack the Sith HQ. He fought his way into the main building, and nearly captured dude777477, the leader of the Sith. Unfortunatley for Magna, Dude escaped, but Magna forced Dude to destroy his HQ with his own fleet, and sent the Sith into the tunnels, their HQ in rebuild mode. Later, he fought JJS in an air battle, in a hotly-contested argument about whether a post by Magna counted as an attack, and whether JJS's ship could house a certain type of blaster cannon. JJS won the argument, but Magna got the bounty of 1 million credits. Joining the Mandos After the battle ended, Magna joined the Mando HQ. He became as high as 3rd In-Command, next to only Spithaler and Dreadnaught333. Currently, he is a SpecForces Commander, commanding 20,000 NPC Mandos. He attacked the Droid HQ with the Mandos, and beat itsaturkey in a duel. He is very successful at the moment as Mur D. Rus, Mando extraordinaire. Joining the Jedi and Clones Magna joined the clones as Nil, but eventually left along with ARC2197 when RememberMM betrayed ARC and attacked him. He joined the Jedi as Javon Rectus, but left when the Jedi attacked the Mandos, and then were attacked as a result of that. Nil is currently a freelance, and Javon Rectus is CFO of Project: Techno Experiments, a corporation making beasts that are technologically advanced, such as the Georena Monster, and advanced droids, such as the Arsenal Droids (both are his inventions). Joining the Sith Magna joined the Sith in August 2012. He is a Sith Sorcerer, and apprenticed to Nautilus888. He named himself Darth Cruentus, Son of Lightning. Going back to Ninjago Roleplay Magna went back to Ninjago Roleplay in early 2012. He took back the Ice Ninjas, and took Liongirl5 under his belt, training her well. She is now leader of the Midknight Ninjas. He also became a snake, Repkill, and created a massive army of Repkill. He is known as the "Second Snake" in Ninjago Roleplay, as he was the second. He left Ninjago Roleplay for good on June 26th, 2012. LUnger Games Magna was an important character in the LUnger Games as Javon Rectus. His sister was killed on the first day, so he wanted to avenge her. Unfortunately, the topic was locked because of violence. Now Right now, Magna has 6 characters in 3 roleplays. In Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay, he is Mur D. Rus, a high-ranking Mando; Darth Cruentus, a Sith Sorcerer; and Javon Rectus, CFO of Project: Techno Experiments. In Ninjago Roleplay, he is Ceran, Leader of the Ice Ninjas, and Repkill, leader of the Snake Warriors; and in Superheroes Roleplay, he is Flash Fire, a member of the Young Justice HQ. Bios for His Characters Mur D. Rus Age: 28 Height: 6'3" Weight: 228 pounds (3% body fat) Faction: Mandos Armor: Beskar'gam painted red with swirls of black Weapons: Verpine Sniper Rifle, Verpine Shatter Gun/CZ-22 Flametongue, Shukalar, Beskad, M-14 Laser Gauntlets, FWG-5 Flechette Gun, Mando disintegrator Ship: Z-77 Berserker Rank: SpecForces Commander Darth Cruentus Age: 19 Height: 6'6" Weight: 260 pounds Faction: Sith Armor: Cloak lined with beskar Weapons: Red lightsaber, Sith Sorcery Rank: Sith Sorcerer (apprentice) Javon Rectus Age: 22 Height: 6'3" Weight: 209 pounds Faction: None Armor: None Weapons: Creations (Kragzi Beast, Aresnal Droid, & Georena Monster) Rank: CFO of Project: Techno Experiments Ceran Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 170 pounds Faction: Ice Ninjas Armor: ZX Armor Weapons: Two black swords of ice, gray spear of ice, ability to summon spirits from the dead Rank: Leader of the Ice Ninjas Repkill Age: ??? Height: 5'0" Weight: 100 pounds Faction: Snake Warriors Armor: Intangible Armor Weapons: Two Axes, his army (the Repkill) Rank: Leader of the Snake Warriors Flash Fire Age: 16 Height: 5'8" Weight: 130 pounds Secret Identity: Sam Crane Faction: Young Justice Armor: None Weapons: Sword made of pure flame, enhanced strength Rank: ??? Category:Artisan Category:1 stud Category:2011 Category:Users Category:Articles with red links